Episode 3972 (9th February 1996)
Plot Liz dresses up, telling Jim that she's got an interview at The Hour Glass but he doesn't believe her and thinks she's tarting herself up for a man. Don asks Vera to stop telling people about Ivy's ghost as Sarah Louise now thinks she can see her. Ken employs Kelly Thomson as a childminder. She is anxious to please and feels sorry for Ken with Denise having left. Denise returns, thinking Ken is at work. She ascertains that Fiona is happy running the salon before calling at No.1 for some stuff. She is horrified to find Ken and Daniel there. She holds Daniel and breaks down, begging Ken to take him from her. Jim goes to The Hour Glass and finds they are not holding interviews. Denise throws her house keys at Ken and tells him that she won't be back. He's glad it's all over. Vera asks Sarah to tell her and no one else if she sees Ivy again. Tony keeps trying to talk to Fiona but she is always busy at the salon. Audrey organises all her family into a group setting for a photographer to take an official photograph of them all. She is put out when Stephen makes Alf take the best place. Jim prepares to confront Liz before she tells him that the interviews were held in the Chequers Hotel on Bolton Road. Tony apologises to Fiona and they make up. Jim isn't sure if Liz is innocent or cleverer than he thinks. Audrey is annoyed when Alma breaks up the family gathering to take Stephen out for a meal. He is relieved and flirts with Alma, to her delight. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane Guest cast *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce *Barman - Alex Whetham *Granville Norbury - Martyn Hainstock Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Denise's *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *5 Crimea Street - Empty flat *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *The Hour Glass *The Wheatsheaf, Ramsden Notes *First appearance of Kelly Thomson. *Last appearance of David Platt until 22nd May 1996. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Denise returns to the Street - will Ken have a fight on his hands to keep Daniel? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,290,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes